


【德哈\drarry】哈利的诱惑

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 25日的七夕贺文#ooc#私设多多多接上一档文《当死对头突然变成了男朋友》恭喜德拉科晋升为贤惠怨妇。长了猫猫耳朵和尾巴的哈利又有谁不喜欢呢？德拉科狂喜（噢，这诡异的性癖—————lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【德哈\drarry】哈利的诱惑

又是德拉科独守空房的一天。

德拉科表示：没事，习惯了。工作嘛，忙是应该的，出差也是应该的。

——个屁啊！

该死的魔法部究竟是怎么回事！哈利已经出差快一个月了！格兰杰是当的什么魔法部部长不会为自己的好友减免一些工作吗！一个月不着家是怎么一回事啊！家庭最重要难道不知道吗！马尔福最看重家庭！

以上是德拉科在哈利出差一周后没回家每天像报道一样去魔法部对着傲罗司司长的一顿咆哮。

为什么不是赫敏，因为这确实不是她的锅啊就算是她也会推掉。

可怜的现在一看到德拉科就感觉自己神经衰弱需要提前退休傲罗司司长表示：我怎么知道马尔福最看重家庭，我又不是马尔福家的人。再说这是波特自己选的任务啊！

终于德拉科把哈利给等回来了。

“一个月零五天。说说吧伟大的救世主，为什么不和你亲爱的丈夫提前探讨一下出差时间的问题呢？”德拉科抱着手靠在卧室门上看着终于回家并小心翼翼的开门不制造动静的哈利。

“还不是因为你的毫无节制。”哈利硬气的回答。

“所以你就说都不说一声就离开那么久！梅林知道我有多担心你！这已经是我第一千零四十天想替你给魔法部写辞退申请书了！你哪次出差我不是担惊受怕的！”

见证了哈利无数次躺进圣戈芒后，德拉科原本就小的胆子现在更小了。习惯是不可能习惯的，这辈子都不可能会习惯的。

“德拉科放心好了我这次就是去中国做了一个学习交流，中国可没有伏地魔和食死徒。我好想你啊。”哈利走上前去抱住德拉科亲了亲他的唇。

“哈利，你知道我有多害怕失去你。”德拉科成功被哈利安慰到了但他依旧闷闷地说。

“我知道德拉科。我听说明天可是一个好日子你好好等着我的惊喜吧。不过前提是你今晚让我好好休息我真是太累了。”说着哈利还打了个哈欠。

“当然哈利。”他早就注意到哈利眼下的青黑，肯定没好好休息。

哈利一觉睡到十点左右才起床。德拉科给他留了个纸鹤，他大概吃午餐的时间就回家。

哈利简单收拾了一下，幻影移形到了乔治弗雷德的韦斯莱魔法把戏店。

“欢迎来到韦斯莱…哈利！”乔治从门口窜过来。

“哈利？哈利你的东西，接好了。”弗雷德站在楼上直接把一个盒子扔下来。哈利连忙接住。

“唉，哈利居然为了德拉科做这种事。”

“这就是爱啊弗雷德，怎么我们亲爱的的小罗尼就不学学呢？”

弗雷德突然出现在乔治身边两兄弟互相搭着肩嘻嘻哈哈的开着玩笑。

哈利拿到东西就和乔治弗雷德道别，没办法快十二点了马尔福家的午餐时间。他可不想一回家就看到德拉科又站在门口一脸危险的盯着他，老实说这场面真挺吓人的。

哈利刚坐下餐桌就听到门口传来德拉科的声音，“哈利起来了吗？”

“哈利主人已经起来了正在餐厅等您吃饭。”

“哈利这次有多久的假期？”德拉科挽起袖子坐在哈利身边。

“三个月。我打算辞掉傲罗的工作正好邓布利多给我发了一封邀请函请我去担任黑魔法防御课的教授。”

“真的不是因为我的原因？”

“不是你。食死徒差不多已经清除干净了，我想做个轻松的工作。”

“教授哪里轻松了？被一群小屁孩气死？”

“不，是给斯莱特林扣分。”

“哈利！”

“你那么激动干嘛德拉科。”

“你头上怎么…长了一对…一对猫耳朵，还有…尾巴。哈利你有没有感觉不舒服是不是中了什么不知大的魔咒。”

“德拉科这是我自己弄的。”

德拉科·表情震惊·眼神狂喜·马尔福说话都磕巴了。

“你不是很喜欢吗？满足你啊。”哈利一脸风轻云淡。

“这就是你说的惊喜哈利？”德拉科放下了餐具，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“没错，亲爱的。”哈利也放下餐具，擦嘴。

两人同时看向对方，目光对视。

德拉科起身将哈利抱起上楼关门扔床上一气呵成。

“德拉科～”哈利舔舔嘴唇刻意放软了调子。“没有洗澡。”

德拉科简直欲火焚身，“一起洗。”

哈利双腿缠在德拉科的腰上手搂着德拉科的脖子在德拉科耳边轻轻吹气，“德拉科你知不知道我昨天说的今天是个好日子是什么？”

“什么？”

“我去中国出差遇到了秋和塞德里克。她和我说今天是中国的七夕节也就是我们的情人节。情人节哦德拉科。”

两人的衣服已经脱干净了。哈利跨坐在德拉科身上，德拉科用手指扩张着哈利的后穴。

“嗯～德拉科～手，够了。”哈利面色潮红，眼镜已经不知道被丢在哪里去了，翠绿的眼睛湿漉漉的，软绒绒的猫耳朵耸立着，就像此刻正在德拉科手里安抚着的性器。

“够了？”德拉科把手指抽出来摸着哈利的尾巴。

哈利抖了一下，“德拉科，求你好不好～”

“听你的哈利。”

…………………

“德拉科够了！”哈利带着些哭腔。

“最后一次好不好。”

两人一直从浴室到床上，从中午到下午，哈利的药效也消失了。

晚饭哈利直接跳过了累的睡到半夜被饿醒，他忍着身上的酸痛蓄力一脚把德拉科踹到床下。  
德拉科一脸茫然的看的哈利，“怎么了哈利。”

“对不起德拉科我饿了，真是令我失望你居然不叫我吃晚饭！”

“哈利我发誓我叫了你但是你不愿意起床你同样踹了我一脚只是没这么用力。你等一等我去给你做。”

德拉科给哈利盖好被子就飞奔楼下厨房。

————

看完了吗？听我解释！

对不起我憋不出来了，我没吃过猪肉见过猪跑可是我就是写不出来。

关于哈利为什么这样？  
因为双子啊，他们在哈利的变猫猫魔药里还加了一点点东西嘿嘿嘿（猥琐笑

哈利之后肯定会去找双子算账的哈哈哈哈


End file.
